


It's Too Late

by Owlgirl517



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlgirl517/pseuds/Owlgirl517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of being friends with Thalia, Luke finally had the guts to tell her how he really feels about her. But in the end, it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Late

Luke was looking at the card in his hand. It read: You are invited to celebrate the love between Jake Mason and Thalia Grace on June 5th. Please RSVP by April 15 by checking one of the boxes below.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. He already sent back his RSVP months ago. But didn't think he could actually show up.

The wedding already began and Luke needed enough courage to go in there, sit down, and be happy for the couple. But he couldn't. He couldn't watch the girl he loves marry someone else.

Him and Thalia were best friends ever since they were little. And they went through everything together. Their first swimming lesson. The day her mom brought home her baby brother, Jason. When they were learning to ride a bike. Their first day of preschool, school, middle school, high school, and even college.

Through their friendship, Luke had developed feelings for his best friend. He remembers the moment he started to develop feelings for her.

They were fifteen years old. Thalia came over, crying. Her boyfriend at the time just broke up with her.

Luke was holding her and rubbing her back. "He was a jerk anyways."

"But I really liked him, Luke." She sobbed.

"I know. But we're in high school. We have the rest of our lives to find the one. And now you know he wasn't the one for you. That narrows your search to…well three less than the total amount of guys who are around our age." He said trying to cheer her up.

She stifled a chuckle. "That's still a lot of guys that could break my heart."

"You will find him." He promised. He looked at the crying punk girl. His best friend since they were little. His heart was breaking since she was crying.

She looked up at him and smiled a bit. "Thanks Luke." She kissed his cheek. "You know you're the best right?"

"I hope so." He smiled.

Through the years he had to help her out with heart break, multiple times. In the end, he just let her cry on his shoulder and him giving the same speech every time and trying to make her laugh.

And then in college, their senior year, she met Jake, right before he had enough guts to tell her that he liked her for a long time. He thought they would break up and then he would have his chance but…now they were standing at the alter probably exchanging their vows.  
Luke looked at the church. He had to stop it and tell Thalia how he felt towards her.

He took in a deep breath and went inside. Hopefully he wasn't too late. Hopefully the pastor was at the part where he says, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

He walked in, having the courage to stop them when he saw her kissing Jake. His heart stopped and he knew he was too late.

"I present Mr. and Mrs. Jake Mason!"

The crowd was clapping and cheering as the newly weds started to back down the aisle.

Luke decided to leave. There was no point of him being there. He was too late and he already told her that he wasn't coming.

"Luke?" He heard as he was at the doors of the church.

He turned around and saw Thalia, holding hands with Jake. "Hey T. Congratulations."

"Thanks." She smiled a bit. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Well, I thought I should see my best friend get married." He smiled a bit, trying to hold back the pain he was feeling.

"Are you coming to the reception?" She asked. "We can find room for you."

"No. No. I have somewhere else to be." He lied.

"Oh, well it was nice to see you."

"Same here."

They hugged one more time before he left. Thalia would never know how he felt towards her.


End file.
